Black Wing's Descent
by DaedalusDX
Summary: The Power that would enabled Harry to fight Voldemort, turns out it wasn't love, it's Summoning. Final Fantasy/Harry Potter Crossover.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything out of Harry Potter's or Final Fantasy.

Black Wing's Descent

Chapter 1: Field of Dreams

It was, Harry thought, the eeriest dream he had ever got. The nightmares that he had endured for the past few months-visions of Cedric's and Sirius's death did not plagued Harry tonight. This was no normal dream. He is seeing himself standing in an open grass field, with winds howling at every direction. The thunderous sound above catches his attention, and when he looked up, there was a sight to behold. This was definitely something outside the norms of Harry's life. The clouds and air seem to swirl into a spiral in the night sky. Sparks from the cackling thunderstorm illuminated the descending figure. It had huge bat-like wings with sharps scales spikes impeding out of every corner of its body. The airs and clouds seem to warp as the dragon flapped its wing against the night sky. Its eyes were solid red, its rims surround by blue flames. This was no ordinary Dragon.

As the Dragon directed its eyes toward Harry, he couldn't help but sensed the impending doom illuminating from the monstrous figure. For a seemingly long time, there were no movements. The Dragon stayed hovered in the air, its wings still flapping against the atmosphere, its eyes directed at Harry. Staring into its eyes, it was like looking into the fiery abyss of hell. Every instinct in his body tells him to run, to dig a hole somewhere and hide. But Harry could not move; his mind tells him to run, but his body refused to move. On some level, he believed it really wouldn't matter if he did run; there was no way he was going to be able to escape from this. At last, it spoke.

"YOU DARE?" the dragon roared. Its booming voices resonating across the planes. Harry could feel the trickle of hairs on the back of his neck stands up as it bellowed. "YOU DARE TO SUMMON ME? BAHAMUT… LORD OF SUMMONS?"

"Harry! Harry! Wake up Harry!"

Broken out of a stupor, Harry awoke to the sight of fuzzy brown color hovering over his head. Squinting his eyes, he finally could make out the contour of the fizzy image, brown hair and brown eyes. It was Hermione Granger. A great sight to see in the morning he thought.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said, her eyes shimmering with concerns as she places her hands on Harry's chest. "I came to wake you up and I saw you squirming in your sleep, were you having a bad dream?" She asked again. The dreams fresh on his mind, Harry could recall in exact details what the dream was about. But no, this was something he must keep very close to the chest, at least for now. He opted to lie instead.

"Nothing that bad Hermione" He remarked. "Just dreamt being stuck in detention with Snape and Umbridge is all." Looking at the reception on her face, he knew that she didn't believe that crock at all. Nevertheless, to his relief, she didn't press any farther.

"Well hurry up and get ready then. Ron and the rest are already down at breakfast, if you want to eat, better be quick and get down there before he eats all the food" At this, Harry couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture of Ron all the food in the food hall. The boy sure could eat, that's not to say that Harry himself can't eat, just not that much.

"Yeah I'll go get ready. I'll see you down stairs" He remarked as he prepared this stuff for the morning. Satisfied that he was up, Hermione began the trek towards the dining hall. Pausing for minute, she gave a worried glance to Harry and walk away again. If she was to look back towards Harry, she would have notice his flaming eyes staring to what would have been her backside.

"Been sleeping too much mate?" Ron enquired as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron was usually the last to wake up in dorm but for some reason today, it was Harry's turn. It doesn't come to any surprise that he would try to poke fun at Harry about it. Usually the butt of jokes has always been toward Ron, not today. "Or you wouldn't happen to been dreaming about Snape or Umbridge would you? Was it a hot and steaming dream?"

Harry wanted to smack him so hard right then. Trust Ron to take something Hermione said and twisted it beyond any recognition.

"Haha very funny Ron, no it wasn't anything like that. Just dreaming I was having an endless detention with Umbridge and Snape." Harry stated, continuing with the lie he fed to Hermione earlier. Glancing toward the said Gryffindor, Harry could see the frown on her face as she analyzed on the conversations. He knew he should have told a better lie, she was too smart to be trick by such a simple fib. Sooner or later, she will probably force him into a closet somewhere, yelling at him non-stop till he tells her the truth. Personally he wouldn't mind her yelling at him in the closet, though for an entirely different reason.

"Anyway, mate, hurry up and eat. We're going to have a small Quidditch game after this." Ron mumbled as he stuffed more pies into his mouth. "Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the rest are going to show up to play also." Ron sputtered as bits of foods blast across the table. Hermione was bright enough to use her books to block the incoming food particles. But for Harry, he wasn't smart enough to use books to block it, ending up with food stuff all over his robe. It's going to be a very long day.

And what a long day it was, that Quidditch man would be one of the worst game Harry had ever played. So distraught over the dream, Harry was so distracted that he couldn't even fly properly, causing him to crash into his friends many times throughout the course of the game. Ron had heckled at him for hours on end about his performance, demanding to know what was so distracting that he couldn't play a simple Quidditch match correctly. Harry had nothing to retort to that. And Hermione throughout dinner she was sneaking worried glance towards Harry every minute that she could. She probably very suspicious of him by now, Quiddictch has always been his forte–to lose in such as manner as today, she knew that there more to what it seem about Harry's dream. He could only hope she doesn't confront him about it until he can get some answers. Exhausted, Harry didn't bother changing as crash into the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

"SO BACK AT LAST…BOY?" the dragon bellowed. It finally dawned on Harry that he's once again is facing Bahamut. He had thought that the dream earlier was only a one time occurrence, apparently he was wrong. He found himself staring into the fiery eyes of the behemoth Dragon yet again. Harry couldn't help but notice that it seemed to be angrier than the last time he was here. "I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN, HOW DARE TO SUMMON ME!"

Harry was lost, summon? What was the dragon talking about? He never summoned anything! No matter how lucky or "skilled" he was at surviving Voldemort's constant attempts on his life, he know for sure there is nothing in his skill repertoire that would enable to do something like this… summoning a Dragon. Besides, this was only a dream; all he has to do is wake up and all the stuff will be over. Whatever retort Harry was about to say to the Dragon was interrupted as it bellowed its thunderous voice again.

"THIS IS NO ORDINARY DREAM…BOY" the behemoth bellowed as if he can read Harry's thoughts. Harsh winds from Bahamut's descent zipped towards Harry, knocking him off his feet. As he "walked" closer to Harry, he couldn't help but noticed that dirt and earth seem to warp around Bahamut's massive feet as it moved closer. The Dragon is too close for Harry's comfort; he would rather have it back flying in the sky. Time slowed to a crawl as the Dragon kept its gaze at Harry, scrutinizing every morbid detail about the young boy in front of it. It flared its nostril and then suddenly the Dragon began sniffing him—to which it broke to a wide "grin". "I SMELL MAGIC ON YOU BOY" he rumbled. "AND I'M GOING TO HAVE A TASTE…IT'S BEEN TOO LONG." Before Harry would comprehend on what the Dragon was saying, it attacked.

Author's Note: This if my 1st fiction ever, any tips/help would be greatly appreciated. Always wanted to write a fanfiction, so what better way to start than with my two favorite franchise; HP and FF.


End file.
